


It's Going Around

by orphan_account



Series: It's Something Alright [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: I'm tired, Just a little thing between the big fics in the series, Multi, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though we die, La Resistance lives on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Going Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad, but these two chips are honestly my OTPs for South Park and they're probably going to show up again in the series, so I figured I should add some exposition for them.

“Why do you think Craig’s been passing out the last few days?” I sat down at the table, staring at Wendy. 

“It’s nice to see you too Wendy, I was passing out too, which is why I’m late for school.” I said, resting my elbow on the table.

“Oh my God, are you okay?” She asked, leaning forward to put a hand on my forehead. I nodded quickly, moving her hand away. Craig had been passing out from touching his friends, I didn’t want to scare Wendy any more if that was going to happen to me too.

“Yes, I think it was just a onetime thing.” I replied, thinking about the strange boy who had talked to me. “Do you know if Christophe is here?” 

“I’m right here.” I whipped around quickly, looking him over quickly. Bebe was standing next to him, looking at him strangely. We just stared at each other for a while, and he suddenly smiled slightly. “We really are idiots, aren’t we?”

“I’m glad you died for such a noble cause.” I said, scooting over slightly to give him room to sit down next to me. Bebe walked around to sit next to Wendy, both of their eyes wide.

“You found out how he died?” Wendy finally asked, and I smiled, nodding. Bebe’s mouth fell open, and Christophe snuggled close to me. I tried to act like it wasn’t a big deal and quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“I knew it!” Wendy cried, grinning at us. “You two are soul mates, aren’t you?” 

“How’d you know?” I asked.

“I’ve been studying similar things since Craig’s been passing out. Not much is known about it, but I managed to find a few things.” She replied, shrugging slightly.

“Does that mean we aren’t soul mates?” Bebe asked, turning to Wendy. She sighed, but nodded.

“That doesn’t mean you won’t work out.” Christophe pointed out, and I nodded. “Most people don’t have a soul mate, or never find them, and there are still plenty of married couples in the world.”

“I guess.” Bebe said, looking down at the table. I glanced at Christophe and he nodded.

“So, who do you think Craig’s soul mate is?” I asked, and Bebe perked up. That girl loves to gossip. 

“I think it’s Tweek.” She said, leaning against the table. “Everyone used to ship them in elementary for a reason. The added drama of their fight just makes it even better.”

“It’s possible.” Wendy replied, putting her chin in her hand. “It might be Stan though; they fight so much. Isn’t that how boys show affection until they actually get together?” 

“The idiotic ones, yes.” I replied. Chris yawned, and I dropped a kiss to the top of his head. “Go ahead and sleep if you need to, that must have been exhausting. I’ll wake you up for class.” I whispered, and he nodded, dropping off quickly.

“You two are so cute!” Bebe squealed quietly, and I smiled. “Why’s he so tired though, weren’t you both passed put a couple hours ago?”

“Seeing your own death must be tiring.” I replied.

“You didn’t see your death?” Wendy asked, and I shook my head.

“Something was off about the whole ordeal. I just drifted in the void for a bit after seeing our last conversation when we were alive. I heard somebody say, ‘Crap, his messed up. No time to fix it now.’, and the next thing I know I’m awake again.” 

“There’s something strange going on here.” Wendy said, looking around the lunch room. “We’ll have to be careful who we trust.”

“Yes. But I have a feeling we’ll be fine.” I replied, and the girls smiled at me.

“’Love you.” I chuckled, turning my head to Chris as he shifted slightly in his sleep. The girls covered their mouths to keep from squealing, and I kissed the top of his head again.

“He better be talking about you Greg.” Wendy said, giggling slightly.

“I think you is. I love you too asshole.”


End file.
